You know you're obsessed with Hetalia when
by The Hero of Time 1998
Summary: Are you a true Hetalian? Really? Then read this and see exactly how crazy I think Hetalians are! Everything listed is what I'm like, so have fun making comparisons!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* Do not own Hetalia, all rights go to Himaruya-san, not me, I didn't help make it, I didn't do nothing about its existence, blah blah PASTA.**_

_**Konnichi wa! **_**(that means 'hi' by the way but you probably knew that already) Title of this fic says all you need to know! Everything listed below is actually how **_**I**_** act! Hope y'all enjoy! Have fun making comparisons! Suggestions are welcome ^J^**

**((Seekrit message to someone most likely reading this: **Have fun, Keki-senpai ;D**))**

**(=u=)~**

_YOU KNOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HETALIA WHEN:_

You suddenly have random cravings for pasta

You absolutely refuse to be in the same room with English food

You end nearly every sentence with 'aru'

You know a _lot_ more countries than you did before you even knew about Hetalia (Past me: What's a Prussia?)

Whenever you see someone invent something, you tell them that Korea thought it up first

History is suddenly very interesting…

…and so is Geography

Your History marks shoot up…

…and so does your Geography

You suddenly find wars very fascinating/sad/hilarious

You try to speak without using the retter 'er' in your everyday ranguage.

You use manuals a lot more

You play/have watched someone play a HetaGame.

You know what HetaOni is. Yes, I'm sorry, but I had to bring that up.

And because we're on that subject, you cannot look at mansions, clocks, diaries that look like bibles, alien looking things or the name 'Steve' the same way ever, _ever_ again.

'Maple' is now a swear word

You wonder why there's a big empty space above America on the map

You want to/already did become one with Russia

Your History workbook is so full of references it's hilarious

Your History notes make no sense to anyone else but you and your fellow Hetalians. (You should see my notes for the Russo-Jap war. It starts with 'Kiku kicks Ivan's ass' XD)

Your History teacher is left wondering why you put 'Ludwig' instead of Germany, and why you put 'x Feliciano' right next to it in brackets

You instantly recognize a flag whenever you see one, and no longer confuse Germany's with Belgium's.

You tried to introduce your History teacher to Hetalia

You now believe that watching Hetalia classifies as 'studying'

You think Harry Potter should have bushy eyebrows

You start seeing flying mint bunnies, unicorns, faeries, elves, leprechauns, Tinkerbell and Captain Hook everywhere

And you refuse to refer to them as 'imaginary' friends.

You shiver whenever you hear the names "Ivan", "Natalya" or "Francis" and look over your shoulder, just in case

You will never look at a globe, an atlas or Pangaea the same way ever again

All of a sudden, you want to be an exchange student (aiming to go to Italy next year ;D)

You tear apart the internet to find 'You know you're obsessed with Hetalia' fics

And is now reading this one

You've wondered what your 2p self would look and act like

You've wondered what your Nyo self would look and act like

You've wondered what your Neko self would look and act like

You desperately want to be a nation…

…even though you know it must suck most of the time, what with all the wars and deaths and aging of your people.

And the fact that you would probably be able to feel any natural disasters going on.

And also the fact that other countries (cough RUSSIA cough) would want to…ahem…_invade_ you.

_AND_ also the fact that the World Meetings that you have to attend would be like a warzone.

Whenever you see a tomato, you have a mad, uncontrollable urge to sing. (You guys should know what song I'm talking about ^J^)

^J^- This face looks very familiar.

You write Hetalia fanfiction.

You read Hetalia fanfiction.

You have the mad urge to cry whenever you hear someone say "Holy Roman Empire" (A very effective way to find out who's seen Hetalia, now that I think about it)

You actually did start crying when you moved on to your next topic in History class: the Holy Roman Empire.

You strongly believe that HRE is actually Germany.

You notice that all the best nations don't exist anymore. I mean, c'mon. Germania, HRE, Grandpa Rome, Prussia… You know I'm right.

Whenever you're annoyed, you chant "KolKolKol" under your breath

You're constantly on your guard around French people...

Especially if you're female

Very sensitive historical subjects (I will name none; use your general knowledge) have suddenly changed from being very sensitive historical subjects to _**WHAT THE HELL *INSERT COUNTRY'S NAME* WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO *INSERT OTHER COUNTRY'S NAME*?!**_

Stereotypes are suddenly very hilarious.

You squealed when you saw your home country

And now you won't stop comparing yourself to him/her

OTPs. Enough said.

**ALWRAIGHT! That's all I can think of, but if you know one, feel free to tell me in a review and I'll add yours on! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this ^^ here, have a cookie (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whew, 6 reviews within a day of posting! W00t! Here, have a cookie and a Russia face (::) ^J^ And we're now up to 13 reviews! Yayuh!**

**Okay, so I've added on more suggested ones, thank you all for the awesome suggestions, you guys! You're awesome!**

**(=u=)~**

_YOU KNOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HETALIA WHEN:_

1. Whenever someone asks "How many fingers am I holding up?" you start crying on the spot. You should all know what I'm talking about.

2. Whenever you hear someone say "That's awesome," or something like that, you add "-but not as awesome as Prussia!"

3. You have a strong urge to call Canadians 'Birdie' and other Germans 'West'

4. Especially if you're part Prussian.

5. You have a strong urge to annoy the hell out of Austrians.

6. Especially if you're part Prussian.

7. You tend to shy away from Russian and Hungarian people and hang out with French and Spanish people.

8. Especially if you're part Prussian.

9. You refuse to eat pancakes unless they have maple on them.

10. Especially if you're Americ-I MEAN CANADIAN.

11. Whenever you hear a country's name, you don't think of the landmass.

12. Whenever you meet someone with the same human name as a country, you look at them with wide, hopeful eyes.

13. Your history teacher is left wondering why your laughing so hard when your class is talking about the relations between Canada and France (_got this from Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks_)

14. And also why you start cracking up even more when you start learning about the relations between Russia and Belarus.

15. Your head snaps around and you scan the immediate area whenever you hear someone say 'pasta' or 'tomato'. (_suggested by vampireanna'dancer_)

16. You really _really _want to learn more languages. (_also suggested by the same person stated above_)

17. Especially Italian.

18. And probably Japanese, for all you otakus and weeaboos.

19. You put your Hetalia knowledge to good use in History tests. (_same person as before_)

20. Then American War of Independence is suddenly not some boring old war, but probably one of the saddest freaking closet clean-ups in the history of the freaking world.

21. If you haven't already, you really want to play a HetaGame (seriously guys, if this is you, for the love of pasta get one and **PLAY IT**. I've already played HetaOni 12 times and Insanitalia once, and already I'm a HetaGame addict. I'm aiming to get Dreamtalia next :D)

22. When you're in the mood (which is pretty much always) you loudly bellow the lyrics of 'Marukaite Chikyuu'

23. And you _WILL NEVER STOP SINGING THAT SONG._

24.**_EVER._**

25. Youknow the entire Axis' and Allies' MCs off by heart (at least, I do. God, I'm such a freak…)

26. And also a few more countries'

27. You're very disappointed Canada doesn't have an MC (not as far as I know…)

28. The Pact of Steel had never been more kawaii.

29. Especially if you love GerIta (like me!)

30. You wonder why PewDiePie doesn't speak in a broken accent.

31. And also why CutiePie isn't Finnish.

32.ヘタリア!

33. You desperately wish that Funimation would just hurry the maple up and dub Beautiful World already (it's got New Zealand on it! X3)

34. You freak out whenever you see a wooden deck brush.

35. And immediately ask if the owner is German.

36. As a GerIta fan, the day you watched the episode _Buon san Valentino_ was the day you decided you could die happy.

37. YOU DIED_ OF PURE FANGIRL/BOYISM_ when Germany 'did it' to Italy in that particular episode. (Oh, you haven't seen it yet…? Okay then XD Then I take it that you were thinking something else entirely when you read this)

38. You've secretly wondered if Canada was actually in every episode, but we just haven't noticed.

39. You've also wondered if Santa is actually Canadian, and that's why no-one sees him.

40. You've quickly dismissed that thought though, because you _know_ that Santa is actually Finnish.

41. Unlike CutiePie.

42. You're severely disappointed that out of 63 personified nations, only 10 of them are female (you tryin' to tell us something, Himaruya?)

43. You've honestly wondered whether or not Italian maids are reliable.

44. Especially if they're young.

45. Very young.

46. You've tried (and failed) to walk around and resume daily life with your eyes closed.

47. And smiling all the time.

48. And also hugging random people for no reason at all.

49. Especially if they're German.

50. And then ask them for pasta

51. You've once tried to make a gigantic pasta sculpture made completely out of sand.

52. And failed.

53. You cannot help but finish this off: _Hattafutte Hattafutte_…

54. On that note, you really want to have a flag-waving parade.

55. You cannot help but finish _this_ off: _Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu…_

56. And on _that_ note, you really want to draw circles now.

57. You've suddenly realized that this list must look so freaking weird to non-Hetalians.

58. And if you're a non-Hetalian, congrats on making it this far.

59. You strongly believe that the nations exist; it's just they're just hiding very cleverly.

60. Especially Canada.

61. You have watched numerous CMV's and AMV's on YouTube. (if you haven't, MY GOD)

62. You still haven't figured out who that guy at the back holding the bear is.

**Okays, I'm still open for suggestions, you guys! Again, thank you for reading this random crap and, yeah! Now go and buy yourself a Toblerone, or some M&Ms, or some salmiakki, scones or whatever the heck your country eats as candy *chews on Pineapple Lumps*. You deserve it.**

**And OH MY PASTA people all around the world are reading this! I've had a look at the traffic graph thing and people from Mexico, Hong Kong, Elizaveta, Berwald, Francis, Feliciano (or Lovino), India, Czech Revar, Venezuela, Malaysia, Heracles, Argentina, Iceland, Lukas, Yao, Belgium, Ludwig, Singapore, Indonesia, Ireland, Netherlands, Israel, Philippines, that one guy over there holding the bear (who is he anyway?), Arthur and Alfred have all read this! HAPPINESS! I even saw a few from my own country of New Zealand! Hellz yeah!**

**Thank you guys! Now go buy some Pineapple Lumps! They're delicious!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What? I've got 29 reviews already…?**

**But this fic is pointless! It doesn't help you succeed in life, or anything! You! Yes, you! The one reading this! No, don't you look away, who's been telling you about this?! TELL MEEE!**

**Ahem, well anyways, here are more suggestions and stuffs that you guys came up with! **_**Once again**_**, I am still taking more ideas! So feel free to leave a review if you've come up with one!**

**Also, did you buy yourself some candy like I told you to last chapter?**

**WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T?! WELL GO GET SOME, THEN!**

**(=u=)~**

_YOU KNOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HETALIA WHEN:_

You have seen so many MMD/AMV/CMV Hetalia videos it's hilarious.

You don't know whether the 2p nations taking over the world is the best thing that happened, or the worst thing that has and will ever happen. (FANFICTION IDEA XD)

You no longer refer to England as 'England'. You either say 'Iggy', 'Arthur', 'Arthur Kirkland', 'Arthur Twerk-land' (especially if you're American), 'Eyebrows', 'Angleterre' or other crazy nicknames that you fangirls/boys made up.

You no longer refer to France as 'France'. You either say 'Frenchie', 'Big Brother France', 'Frog', 'Francis', 'Francis Bonnefoy' or 'Guy who made Alfred hot, green chick statues'.

Travelling across the world has been your _dream_.

And also meeting people all across the world.

And comparing them to their country personalities and looks.

And screaming 'PASTA' to any Italians you meet (I know a fellow Hetalian who's half Italian. Oh, the fun we have.)

Fanfiction. No more needs to be said.

Fanart. Also no more needs to be said.

You honestly don't know which is better: the 1p nations or the 2ps.

You've wondered what would happen if the 1ps met the 2ps.

Probably World War III

You've wondered why France has the word 'yuri' in his MC.

You find yourself surrendering a lot.

And I mean, _a lot_.

You own your very own white flag(s).

And you use them frequently.

You actually know what and where Sealand is.

You now know how to ask your father for various types of international drinks in Japanese.

And also how to tell your mother how you'll never forget the taste of various types of international food in Japanese.

_And_ also how to tell people to draw a circle (that's the Earth!) in Japanese.

Whenever you see Hello Kitty, you think of Shinatty-chan.

Your laptop/phone/iPad background is something Hetalia-related.

The Fifa World Cup was freaking hilarious. (Me: NOOO! ANTONIOOOO!) (Also, congrats to you, Germany!)

And so was Eurovision.

You glare suspiciously at tall people in scarves.

VITAL REGIONS!

The Japanese cannot be hugged.

Canadians cannot be seen.

The French cannot be further than ten metres away from women (or Brits for that matter).

Italians cannot use grenades.

Americans cannot clean storage rooms.

Russians cannot make friends.

Pols cannot survive without wicked hipster pink.

Or Lithuanians.

Swedes cannot pronounce vowels.

Brits cannot cook.

Unless said Brit is 2p or Nyo.

Brits cannot handle French people.

Or Americans.

Or Sealanders.

Austrians cannot stand Prussians.

Neither can Hungarians.

No Russian should be within one mile of Belarusians.

Unless said Belarusian is 2p.

Germans cannot stand Italians.

Most of the time.

The Chinese cannot stand Russians.

Neither can Prussians.

Or Americans.

Or Baltics.

Or Mongolians.

Or anyone, really.

Except Belarusians.

Italians are afraid of the French.

And the British.

And the Russian.

And Belarusian.

And everyone, really.

Except probably Turks.

Greeks cannot stand Turks.

Vice versa.

The Finnish are all wives of Swedes (gender does not matter)

The things listed from 28 down actually make sense to you.

You're still reading this.

**Okay guys, before you all go and flame me about how offensive this is, NONE OF THE ENTRIES FROM 28 ONWARD ARE SERIOUS. THEY ARE ALL IN JEST AND ARE NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE AT ALL. IF YOU'RE OFFENDED, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS?! **_**Anything**_** Hetalia related is prone to have some slight offensive material in it, so don't act so surprised. If you **_**really**_** didn't like this, then don't read it. It's that simple.**

**Ahem, well anyways. After that little rant, I'd just like to shout out a big thanks to everyone who reviewed ^^ You've given me various ideas and inspiration to think up my own entries and thank you guys **_**so much**_** for your contributions!**

**Here, have a whole buttload of cookies, whether you reviewed or not.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
